If God Made You, Traducción
by Vampisandi
Summary: Estaba obsesionado, según sus amigos, y Harry parecía no darse cuenta de ello.Eso lo hacía aún más fascinante. Sweet. Slash. OneShot


**TRADUCCIÓN CON PERMISO DE LA AUTORA**

**Pues mi primera traducción, ¬¬' y eso que me prometí nunca traducir ff's de alguien más y subirlos, pero bueno, todo sea para practicar el inglés, si hay errores de redacción díganme T.T xq no soy muy buena traduciendo, espero que a ustedes también les guste .**

N/A: Espero que les guste!

N/T: bueno un fluff, me encantó y decidí traducirlo es el primero q traduzco, es SLASH HPXDM

**Si Dios te hubiera hecho**

por Vertigo

Lo observo desde lejos. Es hermoso; ha sido hermoso desde que tenía once años, desde la primera vez que lo vi dentro de la tienda de Madam Malkin. Algo acerca de ese pequeño niño, ese día, llamó mi atención de tal forma que pude ver a través des sus feas lentes, su ropa holgada, su apariencia muggle. Supe desde el principio que era especial; traté de ser su amigo.

Cuando descubrí quien realmente era, fue cuando pensé que había entendido por qué lo había encontrado especial; me obligué a mi mismo a creer que estaba atraído por el poder que su nombre brindaba. ¿Qué tan equivocado había estado en ese entonces? Eso era de esperarse, yo sólo era un niño entonces. Un niño que no sabía nada del mundo, que no sabía nada acerca de nada, excepto su propio dinero, su propio poder, su sangre-pura. Era un bravucón fastidioso y lo sabía.

Cuando Harry, con esos ojos verdes que me jalaban hacia él, rechazó mi mano como símbolo de amistad mi corazón estaba roto. Yo siempre había sido consentido, siempre había tenido lo que quería, y una vez más Harry Potter me hizo experimentar cosas nuevas.

Lo miré mientras estaba sentado ahí consigo mismo. Él no sabía que yo lo observaba, y yo no sabía si estar contento o enojado con él. Es tan ciego que duele. Debería saber cuanta de mi atención recibe y él tira a la basura; debería simplemente voltear ahora, venir corriendo hacia mí y darme el beso más apasionado en toda la eternidad.

Pero Harry sólo se queda mirando el atardecer, sus manos se aprisionaban fuertemente en el pasto, sus dedos se hundían profundamente en la tierra; yo sabía que se estaba sintiendo mal acerca de algo. Yo lo estaba también, me has acusado de algo que simplemente no podía negar, incluso ahora, quería mentir, gritarte, pero una vez que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti no podía esconderlos en ningún lado, o esconderlos de alguien.

Me dijiste que te estaba asechando, tus mejores amigos estaban contigo, estaba preocupado, reí nerviosamente, y enojado salí de ahí. Te quedaste mirándome, podía sentir tus ojos en mi espalda, pero di vuelta a la siguiente esquina por que esa mirada estaba quemando mi espalda y no podía soportarlo más.

Ponte en mi lugar Potter, eres fascinante para mirar, por supuesto que quisiera seguirte a cada movimiento, y también quería que me notaras, no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo, es por eso que te seguía. Espero al momento en el que te des la vuelta y me grites que te deje en paz pero yo te sacudiría y te gritaría para que despiertes y te des cuenta que estoy justo aquí detrás de ti. Pero ese momento no ha llegado hasta ahora. Y me estoy impacientando.

Ahora ves alrededor, despegando tu mirada del lago magnetizado, nuestros ojos se cruzan pero no haces nada. Sin saber que estoy haciendo me muevo hacia ti, trato de voltearme hacia otro lado y correr lo más rápido que pueda, pero mis pies tienen mente propia y mi cabeza también se resiste a obedecer. A veces odio el Malfoy en mí.

Ni siquiera ves mi mirada cuando ya he llegado a tu lado, tú sólo vuelves a ver hacia el lago, dónde el calamar hace lo de siempre, y yo sigo tus ojos para ver cuan hermoso es el espectáculo. Pero tu eres mucho mejor para observar que el lago helado y pronto mis ojos y mis sentimiento me traicionan y de nuevo me quedo mirándote.

Nunca hemos tenido una verdadera conversación, pero ahora no estoy nervioso acerca de eso. Me siento a tu lado y tú tomas mis manos apretando mis dedos y dibujando siluetas en mi palma derecha. Estoy bastante confundido por tus acciones, hace un rato me estabas gritando, ¿qué hizo que cambiaras en esta persona amable que estoy viendo ahora, esta persona a la que no estoy acostumbrado.

Me miras y mi corazón se detiene, hay lágrimas en tus ojos, y yo quisiera besarlas para desaparecerlas y decir cosas dulces en tu oído, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres más guapo cuando estás llorando? Ciertamente no, de alguna manera creo que soy una de las pocas personas que tienen la oportunidad de verte llorar.

Aprietas mi mano de nuevo, mirando a tus dedos rojos, ya no puedo sostenerme un momento más y en un momento estás en mis brazos y yo te estoy abrazando, disculpándome por haberte tratado horrible los últimos siete años, diciéndote que tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido y que todo esto había estado atorado en mi garganta durante meses.

Desearía que hubiésemos sido dos extraños, hubiéramos tenido un buen empiezo, no nos hubiéramos juzgado por nuestro pasado. Pero no hubiera podido mirarte durante la clase cuando trabajabas para bloquear correctamente un hechizo y cuando sonreías era como si Navidad hubiera llegado antes. O cuando tu pecho se hinchaba de orgullo cuando Mcgonagall decía que habías hecho un buen trabajo. A lo mejor no me arrepiento de haber esperado tanto.

Ahora hablamos normal, como si hubiéramos sido amigos por años. Bromeas conmigo entre besos y nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Mis amigos dicen que soy el viejo Draco de nuevo, que no he sido desde que Voldemort mató a mis padres. Al menos tengo a Harry ahora, y Harry no tiene a nadie más. Realmente es un complemento perfecto.

Estoy saliendo de mi clase de Aritmancia y tú estás en la puerta esperándome; has estado haciendo eso últimamente, pienso que es adorable. Me besas en la mejilla antes de tomar mi mano entre la tuya y ayudarme con mis libros. Y son momentos como éste en los que no me arrepiento de haber esperado tanto. Son momentos como este que me pregunto si alguien de arriba no me ama demasiado por haberme dado un regalo como éste.

o0o0o0

**N/T: Wii me tardé dos días ¬¬' soy lenta XDDDD**

**R&R**


End file.
